


Just a Little While Longer

by undeaducated



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A whole lot of fucked up shit, Android violence, F/M, Lots of Angst, Pain, Suffering, android love, human violence, its not a happy story for a lot of it, lots of death, mentions of abuse, reader is chubby so stfu, still important tho, though not exactly explicitly stated for quite some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeaducated/pseuds/undeaducated
Summary: This story will not be told in chronological order. If you don't feel like you can follow that, I don't suggest reading as it can get kind of confusing. A young married woman finds herself in the companionship of an android not in circulation just yet, her powerful husband able to get it for her in order to keep her company when he's always working. Connor awakens something inside her that she always knew she had but could never truly understand. A love for non organics and technology, but mostly just for Connor himself. We'll start near the end. And back track around to things that fill in details left from other parts. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but I like writing this way. Going to start it off relatively happy and then continuously rip your heart out for a few chapters. K? Cool... good luck reading this absolute disaster. Thanks for checking it out. Honestly. :)Also not cannon really, but with some cannon plot points. Just a mess, an absolute disaster. Don't read this.





	1. Starting at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for RP partners, if anyone is interested HMU please.

“Connor!” With an outlandish cry, you watched the android stand perfectly still as he was directed to, you continued to fight against the arms that held you back from him, screaming out as loud as you could to try and get him to listen. You could see him fidget ever so slightly and hoped so deeply that he was breaking free from the prison of his programming. “Connor, listen to my voice, please!”

Connor’s eyes shuddered, looking slightly to the left where you stood, his head would twitch but something forced it back in to place, not allowing him to look directly at you. It was then he was staring at a wall, red with his commands plastered for him to see so clearly, every time he moved, it shocked him reverberating the command back to him again and again until he was to get it through his mind. But your voice kept screaming out to him, causing cracks to appear.

“Please fight this Connor!” You cry out, exhaustion beginning to creep up on you, “listen to my voice!”

He can see the cracks forming more and more, and slowly he brings his hands up, error messages begin to flash behind his eyes and he slams in to the screen keeping him in place, over and over his fists drive holes in to his program before it completely shatters around him and he feels his body lurch forward and to the left toward where you were being held. 

No one had anticipated the android to move at that moment but you, the arms holding you growing weak enough from surprise to allow you to break yourself free and rush with a graceful spin around Connor just in time for him to suplex your captors. You bounced on the balls of your feet, ready to fight if they got back up but it was clear by their moans and groans they would be incapacitated long enough for you to get away with your android partner. 

When he turned to look at you, your breath hitched in your throat, a large smile plastered across his face in that awkward Connor fashion. Your tears were dried now and only happiness remained inside you as he barreled toward you in to a crushing hold that only an android would be capable. You felt comfort in it, holding him as closely as you could allow. You crushed each other in your embrace, unable to hold the whine of relief that escaped your lips. You felt him there, completely broken free from his programming. The software inside of him was taking a back seat to true thought and emotion, allowing him to truly experience what he had been fighting against for so long.

It was overwhelming for him and all he could do was squeeze your soft body to his with intention to never let go. He knew you needed to run soon but he'd hoped for one more moment of serene bliss with you. Slowly, you pulled away but never lost your contact with him, sliding your fingers down his smooth arm and in to his waiting hand, ready to hold. You pulled at him gently and the two of you made a run for it, keeping a brisk pace with each other. You couldn’t help but steal glances as you made your way down long corridors, finding him doing the same thing. When you would finally be safe and alone, there were so many questions you had to ask him, so many things you wanted to explore in his mind, you found yourself looking down at his form for a brief moment, so many things you wanted to explore on his body…

Soon you were spent of energy, the adrenaline from knowing you needed to get away quickly wearing on you, but you knew Connor could keep going for much longer so you pushed on, not wanting to be a burden to him after all you’d been fighting for. You could feel the cramps setting in your calves but ignored it, grinding your teeth until you knew you were no longer in any kind of danger. The sky was dark on the outside, rain had slowly begun to spatter along the sidewalk and you could smell the storm that was coming. Soon, you turned off in to an alley way and nearly collapsed. Connor caught you with ease, holding you close to him as you panted, feeling tightness in your throat and dryness in your mouth. You looked up in to those big eyes of his and saw a humanity that had been there all along, begging to come out. Finally it had surfaced and all you could do was stare, in awe of him.

“Connor…” The voice you had was hardly your own, spent from screaming and crying, from the running. You took a few deep breaths before standing up straight, keeping hold of his hand as though letting go would mean he would float off in to the abyss and you’d never see him again. Truly, you felt that way, after fighting for so long to get him to this place; it was as though anyone or anything could take that away in an instant.

“I-“ It was the first word you’d heard from him since this ordeal had started, it startled you to hear his voice again, still slightly distorted and strangely not quite biological, but it only made your heart beat faster as it always did, butterflies hovering about in your stomach. Hardly a word at all and you felt a weakness in your knees not from the physical exertion you’d put yourself through, but from him, speaking to you, addressing you with that voice of his.

“Kiss me, you doofus.” You couldn’t help but ask; or rather command, pulling on his hand to get his face closer to yours in order to catch his lips. He complied smoothly, the feeling of organic and inorganic figures coming together to fit so perfectly, so comfortably, you wondered why you’d never tried it before. His eyes remained open for a moment, watching as yours fluttered closed in bliss, rain now pouring down over you in a harsh monsoon. This was your solace, a place where you felt safe and in control, after all the hardships you’d been through to get here it felt good to finally have something you’d always dreamed of. 

You had him, and you'd be damned if you ever let him go after this...


	2. From the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cry a lot. Oops.

It was defining...

The loud burst of a gunshot blowing a hole straight through his beautiful face. Your screams came out silent, desperate to get to him with your husband Michael standing over his bleeding body. You couldn’t help but fall to your knees, hold his head in your hands, blue blood covering your fingers. His eyes closed softly and you knew he was no longer there; his system had completely shut down from the shot. Resting your forehead down against his, you whispered to him so that Michael couldn’t hear, though you understood that he could not hear you.

“Connor, please wake up.” You begged anyway, looking at how peaceful he appeared, despite the hole through his face. You could barely hear your husband behind you calling the police, sounding far more panicked than he had a moment ago. Looking up for a second, you could see the wickedness in his eyes as he towered over you, and your body went cold when you heard the words that flew from his mouth.

“Yes, the android attacked my wife, she’s hurt very badly, I need someone here immediately. Before it’s too late.”

“NO!” You hissed out as he hung up the phone, coming toward you and grabbed you by the hair. “Michael please stop!”

“Bitch!” He threw you around a little, kicking you in the side, making you gasp for air. He produced a knife, from where you weren’t sure, and made a move toward you, rolling to the side just in time, you got to your feet and moved toward the door. “You get your fucking ass back here, little slut!”

Connor’s body continued to bleed out but you knew you had no choice but to leave him there, repeating over and over that he wasn’t in there anymore. You opened the door and escaped out the back, heading down in to the hedge maze made just for you. You knew it far better than Michael. Since it was first built he refused to step inside and you were sure if you could hide out long enough for the police to show up, this would all be over and you would be free from him. The twists and turns were easy for you, until finally you came upon the spider lily’s that you had shown Connor the first day you had met. A heart wrenching sob split through your body as you collapsed to your knees, his blue blood staining your hands and clothes. Panting hard, you tried hard to calm down, needing to listen to the sounds around you in case Michael somehow caught up quickly. 

...

When your husband brought the android home, it was as though something inside you had finally been opened up. You stared at the Rk800 with surprised eyes, your husband looking delighted at his surprise for you. It was the first truly nice thing he'd done for you and you wondered why on earth this model was now standing in your entryway with a blank look on his face. Your heart skipped a beat when his big brown eyes met yours and you swallowed hard, knees shaking slightly. You could feel your palms becoming sticky with anxiety as you continued to stare.

"Do you like 'em?" Your husband grinned widely, looking between you and the android. "I managed to convince the boss to let me buy one of these top of the line models not even released to the force yet."

"I can't believe it..." you squeaked, looking over the android with an intrigued eye. 

"He's state of the art," your husband continued, "made for detective work so he won't be very good at cooking or cleaning I don't think. But he'll keep you company when I'm off for business."

"Does he have a name?"

"Connor." The man's brows furrowed, "are you going to say thank you? I I spent a lot of money on this thing..."

"Oh!" You blinked out of your trance and leaned in to your husband to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Michael, this is a wonderful surprise."

He grabbed your face and pulled you in close with a smile you knew was far more sinister than it portrayed and your heart sank in your chest.

"I appreciate it, so much."

"Yeah, I'm going to expect a little more than just a kiss on the cheek for this."

You held back a sigh and opened your mouth to speak again before Michael's phone went off; begrudgingly he turned away from you and answered it, brushing you and the android off. You motioned with your head for him to follow you and Connor quickly entered deeper in to the house, following you to the kitchen.

He remained quiet as you took a sat at the island counter and continued to look him over.

"Connor..." You murmured softly and he quickly looked at attention.

"Hello, I'm Connor an android sent by CyberLife."

You smiled softly, assuming this was a standard greeting he was programmed with, "it's so nice to meet you Connor. I'm [Name]."

"Nice to meet you [Name], please don't hesitate to ask me for assistance with anything you may need. Michael has instructed me to remain by your side and ensure you have a companion when you are alone in this big house."

You nodded, wondering what the ulterior motive for this was but couldn't complain. You could hardly imagine what something like this would cost, you had androids previously but Michael never liked to keep the same model for long, especially when a new one came along. It was like anything else for him, the latest phone, car, whatever it was he had to have it. You always tried your best not to get attached to something for too long but it was hard, you felt such a bond with the androids especially that people around you never seemed to understand or share. Connor was the first, however, to give you actual butterflies in your stomach as if seeing a crush in high school for the first time. But you were a grown woman of 25, married too young to a man 20 years your senior , one you weren't even sure you really loved, who happened to be very powerful in the company of creating androids like Connor.

Taking a deep breath as Michael entered the kitchen he quickly placed a sloppy kiss on your mouth, grabbing at you possessively which made you feel so uncomfortable in front of Connor. You blushed deeply, trying to lean in to his touch instead of being repulsed by it.

"I got called back in to work." Michael muttered in to your hair.

"Okay," you said almost too quickly, "will you be home for dinner?"

He was already half way out the kitchen, "probably not but stay up and wait for me. I want my real thanks for the android when I get back."

"Have a good day." You avoided the thoughts of what he would make you do. "I'll see you tonight."

Whenever Michael left, you always felt as though the house he bought for you to live in finally became a home. You settled comfortable on the bar stool and stared at the patterns swirling in the marble of your countertops. Connor had been standing quietly throughout your ordeal with Michael and even as you looked at him, without a single word to say it comforted you to have him there, despite what he may have witnessed. You didn't know what he could possibly think about it, hoping he hadn't felt uncomfortable through the nightmare as you had.

"Connor?"

"Yes Miss [Last name]?"

You laughed, "please just call me [Name]."

"Of course." He nodded, the LED on the side of his head swirling yellow for a brief moment then back to brilliant blue. "[Name]."

"Do you want to come out to the garden with me?" 

"If that is what you would like, I would be happy to accompany you."

Getting off the stool, you lead him around the estate and to a back patio door that led out to an expansive yard complete with pool and garden. The sun was overcast but the brilliance of the colors still overwhelmed his sensors as he gazed upon the different types of flowers there. He scanned a few, searching his database for information in case he needed to reference them somehow. Michael had made it clear that Connor's only job was to keep you happy. His mind was forced to think of it like a detective mission, to search for clues and discover what made you tick, figure out what made you happy to satisfy. It was hard for his software to compute, as it was not what he was designed for but his confident software gave him a characteristic of willingness to do his best. He watched you closely as you wandered in to what looked like a hedge maze, flowers like a canopy over your head. His LED flashed yellow as he followed then back to blue. You seemed content here. 

As happy as you felt, there was emptiness inside that you weren't sure could ever be filled. Looking around at the flowers, which were all the different kinds that made up your wedding bouquet that Michael had imported special for you, you found yourself frowning deeply. Michael had given you everything you ever could have hoped for and wanted. A beautiful home, all the clothes and shoes that money could buy, the best cars and the most incredible trips to places you'd never dreamed of going as a child. It was all so wonderful and yet you still felt lonely and cold. Touching at the deep bloody red roses you were lost in thought, completely oblivious to Connor watching your every move. It wouldn't have mattered either way, though; you would get a little thrill knowing he was looking at you. You wished that was how you felt when Michael would stare, when he would eye you like a predator eyes his prey. You felt that fear a small rabbit would have before the wolf would attack and it scared you. He was prone to outbursts, prone to getting upset with you for the littlest things and you would always be the one to apologize. He had given you everything, and he could take it away just as easily. 

"[Name]?" The androids voice took you from your thoughts of Michael and quickly looked over to see Connor observing the roses next to you.

"What is it?"

"May I ask you a question?" He peered over, his long eyelashes cast over his eyes ever so slightly. 

You simply nodded, unable to speak as he held your gaze.

"Do you come out here often? Do you enjoy this place?"

He sounded authoritative even asking the simplest questions, as though he were interrogating a witness to a crime. You weren't surprised however, given what his model was to be used for. A small smile pulled at the corner of your lips, "I come out here when I get the chance. Michael doesn't let me work, so it's nice to have things to do from time to time. I like this place just fine." 

“I see, and, which of these flowers is your favorite?”

You pondered for a moment before grabbing hold of his hand and headed deeper in to the maze, searching with a keen eye for a specific flower that interested you the most. It took you some time, traversing the different sections of the personally built maze. Finally, you entered the center, a small fountain surrounded by strange bulbs of bright red. You sighed deeply, moving amongst the flowers, smiling toward Connor. “Lycoris radiata.”

Watching as Connor’s LED changed color, you waiting patiently for him to speak. “The… red spider lily?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“These flowers are quite poisonous.”

“To animals and insects mostly.” You nodded, touching at the long strands coming off the flower. 

“Why do you like them so much?”

“I just think they’re beautiful.”

Your smile caused a glitch to appear in Connor’s vision but he shook it off with ease, following you around the garden of flowers completely engulfing the center of this hedge maze. He sat next to you against the fountain, allowing you a peaceful moment in a life that he was already piecing together as harder than what some people might suspect. He could see small marks and odd patches of dark colored skin littering your arms and collar but he said nothing, storing them in his memory bank for later. He felt the need to investigate further but without any proof there was nothing he could go on. He was simply making assumptions and everyone knows what they say when you assume…

He mentally noted to himself that this was what his existence was meant for now, and he would do whatever it took to keep a smile on your face.


	3. Ghost

The sky cracked with thunder and it shook you to your core, hearing the wind pick up overhead and shake the maze violently. You huddled up against the fountain as it trickled water barely there anymore and cried, knowing you would never get to see your android again. You wept for him even knowing he wasn’t truly alive. A sick taste filled your mouth, Connor was as alive as anyone, and he was special and important and **_alive_.** Your body continued to shake and as the sound of voices shouting came to your ears you were compelled to hide behind the fountain until an unfamiliar face came in to view.

“Hello! Miss [Last name]?!”

A disheveled looking grey haired man looked around at the flowers, his eyes falling upon the fountain and the small, fearful blue blood covered face peaking overtop of it.

“[Name], are you hurt?”

“N-no…” Whimpering, you cowered back further as he entered your sanctum.

“[Name], my name is Hank Anderson, my partner and I were called to the scene about a deviant android.”

“He isn’t-“ you breath caught, “wasn’t. He wasn’t deviant!”

As much as you wanted Connor to be, he simply followed his orders, as hard as you tried to break him free of those things it was nearly impossible. Despite it all, you could see the want and need behind his eyes but couldn’t read it quite clearly enough. You sputtered and hiccupped as Hank came closer, kneeling down to get a good look at you.

“He wasn’t a deviant. Michael… Michael was jealous and he… he killed… he shot…” The words weren’t coming out how you wanted, but Hank seemed to understand perfectly fine.

“Miss [Name], I’m going to ask you to please come with me to the station for some questioning.” The look in his eyes when he locked them with yours told you he was sincere about something that his words were not speaking. Nodding slowly, your weakened body stood and led the man out of your maze. You closed your eyes as you entered the house, not able to see him lying there like that again. Hank kept an arm around you, even as Michael came to grab you from him. He threatened the man, demanding that he get his hands off his wife but Hank just muttered to him that he’d better fuck off before he pulled out his gun and continued to lead you out to his car. The entire time your eyes remained closed, even as you swore you heard Connor’s voice. Your head was pounding and you rested against the cool window of the detectives’ car as you drove back to the station with him, unaware of the secondary presence in the back seat of the car.

He led you in to the police station, looking back over his shoulder at his partner to tell him to go on ahead and search for more clues while the other officers he had called on the way back to the station took care of Michael. Hank sat you down in a quiet room and left for a moment to get some things. You were hardly paying any attention to what was going on, a numbness falling over your body.

Soon you were staring down at a steaming cup of hot coffee, bleary eyed and confused.

“Detective I-“

“Wanna tell me what the hell happened back there?”

You looked up at him surprised, “Connor and I were just getting back from some shopping.”

“How did you get that model?”

“My husband works for Cyberlife.” You explained, “he purchased the model from his boss when it was still in development. He had been through enough testing to be deemed safe for public use but not quite enough to be put on the force yet.”

“I see.” Hank leaned back in his seat, “so you had come back from shopping. What happened then?”

“I had Connor bring my things to my room and Michael walked in…” You shuttered, remember the exact look on his evil face. He was full of rage, demanding to know where the hell you had been with the android for so long. “I told him we had a lot of things to get, I had the receipts, and we were getting things Michael had asked for but…”

Hank could see the fear settling in your eyes as you spoke, keeping silent as you told him your story. He had known the moment he entered the mansion that something was not right. It didn’t look like any deviant case he had seen before. The man known as Michael answered the door far too calmly, demanding that Hank go find his wife before anything else happened to her, but the android was already dead on the floor. He seemed incredibly hostile toward his partner, Connor, who looked identical to the android lying dead on the floor. It was jarring, throwing Hank for a loop and he could tell despite the lack of emotion that it bothered Connor to see it as well but he went to immediately investigate. Hank was confused as to why Michael hadn’t gone to check on his wife himself, since he seemed to be worried about you, and upon entering the hedge maze and finding you there, he understood why. You were a text book abuse case, despite being covered in blue blood he could see the marks and bruises that peppered your pale body and knew he had to get you out of there as fast as possible.

“He said I had been… fooling around with Connor.” Your cheeks heated up as you spoke the words out loud, “Connor came to defend me when he saw Michael put his hands on me. He wasn’t trying to hurt Michael, just get him away from me so he couldn’t hurt me.”

Taking a sip from the bitter coffee you relaxed slightly, knowing that this was your chance to get away from Michael for good. Though you would not likely have anywhere to go as he had made you burn your bridges with everyone you had ever loved or cared about in your life before him. It had been easy at first, being blinded by how handsome and charismatic he was. How rich and powerful and willing to give you all the things you could ever desire he was.

“Connor was protecting me… and… and Michael killed him, right in front of me.” A sob tore through your chest.

“We might be able to get his system back online and my partner can get his memory.” Hank said slowly, not trying to get your hopes up.

“I can’t see him like that again.” You wept.

“You won’t have to, my partner will do all the work and we can get the proof that we need to put Michael away.”

“There’s no putting him away…” Defeated, you spoke through tears all hope lost in your face. Hank watched as you shook your head and took another sip of the coffee sitting in front of you, but it didn’t stay there long as a ghost walked through the door. You choked on the hot drink, horrified as you backed in to the corner of the room with a scream that stunned them both. Connor stood there, the emotionless tenderness in his eyes not there. He was like a shell of the android you knew, but that was your Connor.


	4. Not Your Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap. Sorry.

“For fuck sakes, what did I tell you?” Hank turned and scolded Connor, standing quite poised at the door.

“I’m sorry detective but we’ve got the android in to our custody but I’m going to need to look through evidence for the correct piece to get him up and running again.”

“Connor…” You whimpered so pathetically, unable to believe that your eyes weren’t betraying you.

“Yes?” He met your eyes with an unfamiliarity that caused a pain in your chest.

“I-it’s me Connor…”

“This isn’t your Connor.” Hank sighed, gently stepping closer to you. “This is my partner, Connor. The same model as your android but you know, on the force.”

“I-I see…”

“I’m sorry you were confused, I hope my presence doesn’t upset you.” Connor was as polite and face value as ever, despite not being your Connor he was in all ways your Connor before you met him.

“N-no, I…” Stepping closer to the android, needing to be closer to him you stared up in to his face with a desperate curiosity. “I’m glad you’re here.”

He stared down unknowingly causing your heart to beat rapidly out of your chest. Of course, his sensors told him your heart rate was far too high and you were exerting more energy just standing there before him than you had even fighting off Michael. “I’ve got you.” He said suddenly, causing Hank to step up as you collapsed in to the androids waiting arms.

“Thank you, Connor.”

Soon blackness, the world disappearing around you as you fell in to the abyss alone.

“Connor, get her to a bed or a couch for Christ sake…”

“Yes detective.” Connor lifted your out of commission body and brought you to a comfortable couch to rest upon in the office. Then, he and Hank headed to evidence to try and see if any of the deviant android scraps they had collected would be of any use to fix this alternate Connor.

It had been easy enough, knowing exactly what he was looking for. Once he put the pieces back together, his alternate self gasped awake and grabbed for him as though grabbing for someone else. Connor quickly took hold of the alternate and probed its mind. He could see in its eyes that it had so much to share but not enough components to speak. His mind raced with visions of you, so many he could hardly keep up. It was overwhelming, feeling what this alternate had felt up and to the moment he had been shot. Connor felt the fear this android had experienced, the absolute world shattering heart break as its world became black. It was almost hard to keep watching but he had gotten the information he needed. The android was slowly fading, losing its power once again from the damage it had taken. Connor could see a wall built up that it was trying to break through, begging in his mind to protect you, keep you safe no matter what it took. You were special, important somehow. Connor couldn’t understand what this alternate was trying to express but this strange sensation was passed on to him through it. Connor finally let go as its light faded out completely and stepped back, more than thought in his head now. He went back to find Hank, to tell him all about what he had witnessed and found him sitting opposite your sleeping form with a deep scowl on his face.

“Hank, I’ve probed the android. [Name] was telling the truth and-“

“SH!” Hank silenced the android quickly, leaving the room to talk privately without disturbing you. “I know she was telling the truth. She’s covered in bruises.”

In Connor’s mind’s eye flashed a vision of Michael violently striking you, pushing you in to a wall and he felt exactly what the alternate had felt, pain, fear, hopelessness. Shaking the thoughts away he glanced up to Hank with determination in his eyes. “We need to protect her from him.”

“No shit.”

“Can we arrest him?”

Hank laughed, “I had a moment to look this asshole up, he’s got more money than you could even imagine. Sure we could arrest him, but he’d be out and walking around in a matter of hours."

"In other words..." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, we're fucked."

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for RP partners, if anyone is interested HMU please.


End file.
